


The Nature of the Beast

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Bigby Wolf, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: The title came from the Ice Nine Kills song of the same name, yet the song has nothing to do with the fic. I listened to Rise Against while writing it.I wrote this instead of working because a customer made a comment about me having a lisp and it being "cute"
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 7





	The Nature of the Beast

Snow wanders into Bigby’s apartment late in the afternoon. He was snoring away when she’d left him this morning, the early signs of a fever hitting him hard. She’d kissed his forehead before leaving him to sleep, in the hopes that it would soothe some of the fever symptoms. It’s not a fever though.

Bigby knew what was coming, and he managed to use the excuse of a fever to hide it from Snow. Being the beast that he is, in his true form, a rut was inevitable. He’s managed to get through the last decades of ruts alone. His relationship with Snow, though, it’s all new and Bigby hasn’t had a rut since it started. He’s not even sure if Snow knows what it means to be in rut. _Of course, she does, she’s intelligent._

Bigby has already got himself off three times with his hand, but it’s not enough. He needs more, but he doesn’t know what it is that he needs.

Snow is met with a strong scent when she walks into the apartment. It’s familiar – whiskey, cigarette smoke and something inherently _Bigby_ , and yet, it’s amplified by something else that she just can’t place.

“Bigby” She calls, dropping her purse to the floor. She glances around the rooms, though the bedroom door is still firmly closed, a telling sign of where Bigby is. She wanders over, with a slight frown. _Something’s not quite right here._

She eases the bedroom door open, surprised by the sight she’s met with. Bigby’s hips are jerking and shaking as he strokes himself, with sweat coating his skin. He’s grunting and moaning. Snow smirks to herself as she nudges the door closed, easing into the bedroom. She kneels between Bigby’s legs, raking her eyes over his body. His muscles are pulled taut, his head thrown back.

“You missed me, huh?” She chuckles, and Bigby’s eyes are frenzied when they meet Snow’s. He chuckles slightly, his chest heaving.

“I-I’m in rut” He admits, voice shaky and breathless. Snow frowns slightly, tilting her head.

“Wha-?” She asks, though she quickly realises what he means. Bigby nods.

“It’s that time again,” He says.

“You seem… bigger” Snow muses, trailing her hands up Bigby’s thighs. She lightly scratches over the muscles, hearing his whimpering increase.

“It’s one of-ah the side effects” Bigby lets out a low moan as he speaks. Snow chuckles slightly, leaning up to kiss him while she takes him into her hand. Snow clambers into Bigby’s lap, straddling his hips as the kisses deepen. She lightly rolls her hips against him, though she doesn’t slow the movement of her hand.

As the kisses get deeper and deeper, Bigby wrestles with Snow’s clothing until it hits the floor. His grip on her ass will leave bruises for days, though neither of them cares. _Snow loves the slight sting when she sits down on a particularly sore bruise._

“Snow, Snow” Bigby breaks the kisses, falling flat against the bed. His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” He says, shifting to sit up. Snow shakes her head, biting her lip.

“You won’t hurt me, Bigby, I trust you” Snow promises. She squeezes his hand in her own, a small smile falling onto her face. Bigby gives something of a smile, though the overwhelming lust quickly breaks the tender moment. Snow shifts into Bigby’s arms, kissing him while she straddles his hips.

“Just lay back and enjoy the pace” She smirks, lightly scratching at Bigby’s chest. He moans lowly, staring up at Snow through lidded eyes. His eyes have tinted yellow, Snow can’t take her eyes from his. She hasn’t seen his eyes like this for a long time. Her mind is telling her to be scared, yet she isn’t. She’s never felt safer.

Snow leans down and presses a soft kiss over Bigby’s heart. It’s racing under her touch; she can almost feel it pounding through his chest. Reaching between their bodies, Snow takes Bigby into her hand and lines herself up. She glances up to Bigby, he’s staring right back with love in his eyes.

“Take as long as you need, Snow” He murmurs. Snow nods and smiles, her mouth falling open as she eases down. Bigby lets out a low rumble, gripping at the duvet by his side. _Can’t rush it, don’t want to hurt Snow._

Snow’s breathing gets shaky and ragged as she eases further. Bigby is big, that much is obvious. But while he’s in rut, he’s almost bigger. And Snow feels as though he’s going to break her over and over, and she loves it. Bigby’s hands slide to Snow’s hips, holding her in place. He feels her body shifting to accommodate him, yet still, he waits. _Can’t hurt Snow._

After a few moments, Snow takes Bigby in deeper until he’s seated fully inside of her. Snow squeezes her eyes closed as a few tears sneak out, it’s on the border between pleasure and pain, though it’s leaning heavily towards the former, rather than the latter.

“You good, Snow?” Bigby asks. Snow nods, resting her head on his chest. Bigby chuckles slightly, stroking his fingers down her spine. There’s a thin layer of sweat covering her back, her hair is sticking to her skin. Bigby smiles slightly, letting his eyes fall closed as he relishes in the moment.

“I’m ready…” Snow murmurs, lightly rolling her hips. Bigby nods, tightening his hold on Snow’s hips as he slowly builds a rhythm.

Snow’s moaning loudly and getting louder. She’s cursing too, though Bigby can’t make out any of the words that she’s saying. The blood rush of his heat being satiated has dampened his hearing. Snow lets out a cry as she’s overwhelmed by her orgasm, falling against Bigby’s chest. He scratches his fingers down her back for the briefest of moments before he’s coming with a moan. His head falls back as he’s tied together with Snow for the next few hours.

“Fuckin’ hell” He mumbles, chest heaving as he falls flat against the bed. Snow chuckles slightly, stroking her fingers through the hair that covers his chest. Bigby glances down at her.

“What’s funny?” He asks, resting his hands behind his head. He stares up at the ceiling, _tinted yellow and smoke-stained._ Snow shakes her head in response, leaning up to kiss Bigby for the briefest of moments.

“How often are your ruts?” She asks, laying against his chest again.

“Every few years” Bigby responds, a slight shrug as he does. Snow smirks up to him.

“I can’t wait” she chuckles.


End file.
